


One Shot with Rick

by d33pwithinmys0ul



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, God Complex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, XReader, grandpa kink??, idk i'll probably delete this later, ricksanchezxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d33pwithinmys0ul/pseuds/d33pwithinmys0ul
Summary: Just some half-assed smut. Shameless, gross, and definitely way too into Rick's god complex.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Kudos: 13





	One Shot with Rick

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my writing and probably weird spacing. Also I read about the tingly lube in someone else's fic, but I forgot the username and fic name so if OP wants credit and you know their username, please let me know!!!

“Rick,” you gasp and smile happily.

Your heart leapt a little seeing Rick enter the room, contrasting with your twitching as you felt the specialized lube that Rick invented just for your punishment tingling all over. Your clit, your nipples and across your neck, your ass, all dripping and buzzing with warmth and pleasure, along with the vibrator on your pussy coated in the lube as well.

Rick had left you for a few hours or so like this, hands tied behind your back and legs spread as wide as they could be and tied to the arms of the couch in his underground secret lab.

He had come back from a trip with Morty, slamming his flask on the table after a swig. He shed his lab coat and walked up to you, unbuckling his belt and pulling out his throbbing cock.

“Miss me?” he crooned as he stuck his dick in your mouth. He slowly fucked your face as he grabbed your hair in a tight fist at the nape of your neck. You moaned happily around his cock, sucking eagerly.

He groaned softly. “What a good little girl.” He pets your head lovingly, as if he weren’t stuffing your throat with his dick.

You squeak in surprise as Rick replaces the vibrator with his big, calloused fingers coated in that special lube again. You squirted all over his hand, gasping at his touch. He chuckled darkly. “You want me so bad, don’t you kitten?” Your eyes flutter as you felt him ram into the back of your throat over and over again. His fingers were so soft against you, over your soaked pussy lips, your nipples. You gagged against Rick's cock as he beckoned ‘come hither’ inside of you without warning. You whimpered loudly with tears in your eyes. “Damn right. My overstimulated little--”

The phone on the desk rang. He glanced at it with annoyance. “Son of a bitch.” He took his dick out of your mouth and planted a kiss on your forehead. He wiped his fingers on his shirt and put the phone on speaker. “Rick speaking,” he said blandly as grabbed a roll of duct tape.

“Hello, Rick.” a monotone voice said on the other line. “Bi--eugh--iird Person!” Rick said as he taped your mouth shut, and took out his dick again. “What can I do for you Pers?” he said casually before shooting a warning look at you, and shoving his cock in your pussy.

You held back a noise, suddenly understanding what he was up to. He grinned at you with malice as he watched your eyes roll back. You struggled against the duct tape as he thrusted into you again and again, shuddered with pleasure as he fucked you, mixing your juices with the amazing lube.

You hoped you weren’t breathing very loudly as Ricks voice remained calm and steady, despite how hard and fast he was fucking you. “No cumming,” He breathed into your ear for just a moment. You squeezed your eyes tight, holding on as long as you could while your legs twitched with bliss.

The dial tone sounded as Bird Person finally ended the call. Rick ripped the duct tape off of your mouth.

“Please, god please Rick,” you moaned repeatedly, like a prayer. “Please let me cum, fuck!”

You let out a low whine as he pulls his cock out of you. He stepped back a little, and smirked as he watched you, panting and covered in fluids, eyes half open as you tried to return to reality.

“Good job baby. Aren’t you a sight,” He said, his voice husky. “I should just leave you here, dinner should be ready soon and I’m sure you’re not expected anywhere else tonight.”

You blushed a little at the comment. Sure, it was embarrassing that you spent nearly all of your time needing Rick, but who cares? It was your choice. “Please stay,” you try not to sound too needy.

“Please stay, who?” He taunted you, caressing your face and slowly putting his hand under your chin, forcing you to look up and into his eyes.

You blush more, knowing he wants you to call him your favorite pet name. It was so gross if you thought too much about it, but you loved dirty. Rick loved it too, and you knew you could make him putty in your hands with that word. You both favored intense roleplay, tangled in the most taboo arrangements as if the age gap wasn’t enough.

Your panting turns into soft puffs of breath and you slowly meet his eyes, your voice wavering. “Please stay and fuck me grandpa Rick.”

His expression changed and he knelt to meet your face, stroking your hair. “Say it again, slut.”

You were chewing your bottom lip, hard. “P-please, grandpa rick. Please stay and fuck me, please,” you hoped you sounded as desperate and pathetic as he made you feel---it was delicious. His eyes grazed your body lazily as he undressed himself fully.

He released your limbs from their bonds and carried you over to his desk and bent you over. He spread your ass and teased your hole with his tongue, working his way to your pussy and sucking your clit. He paused and turned away, grabbing a syringe from a desk drawer.

“New invention, sweetheart,” he grinned, and injected himself with a needle of blue liquid. Suddenly, his cock replicated, one on top of the other, the same size and girth. his arms on each side doubled. One grabbed your throat as two tweaked your nipples. His unoccupied hand grasped your hip as he shoved his cocks into both holes.

“You better be thankful, punk ass bitch,” Rick growled into your ear, his hot breath making you shiver. You gave your thanks obscenely as your pussy clenched around him.

You could feel so much of him, all of him all at once. The world spun as every nerve caught fire, all you could see, all you could think of was Rick. _Rick. Rick. Rick._

“You like it when grandpa fucks all of you, huh? You like that cock nice and aged, isn’t that right?”

“You’re a fucking god,” you mewed, brimming with pleasure and loyalty as you felt your holes tighten and throb around him. You felt Rick's cocks twitch inside of you as you said that. “So articulate, good girl,” he groaned.

Every cell of your being needed him, belonged to him. You felt so filled up, with his cock slamming into your ass over and over with the sweetest pain, your pussy tightening and stuttering around him. “Use me, fuck, please use me.” You chanted.

He tightened his grip around your throat. “Damn fucking right, slut. You’re mine. My worthless fucktoy, my—eughhh- my little brat. You’re mine,” his voice was husky and his pace quickened. “Such a —eughh- such a dumb bitch, wanting—oh fuck— wanting this old man 8 inches inside of you, screaming like a thirsty whore. Sweating and shaking on grandpa's cock.”

You felt his fingers dig inside your soft flesh, you were burning everywhere in a way that you decided was addicting. You never wanted to go back to just one cock inside of you ever again. It was godly, you felt it now. Everything aligned so perfectly, the angle of his cock, the cum dripping down your thighs, the way he hit your g spot. Your eyes rolled back, you could see, feel, be nothing but pleasure. Is this what heaven is like? “I worship you,” You sighed before you came. “And I fucking adore you,” Rick growled as he buried himself in you and painted your insides with his cum.


End file.
